Resident Evil: Alone on Christmas
by SatiatedAgony
Summary: The day everyone has been waiting for, for the most part, is fast approaching. Chris is eying his Captain more and more often as the day approaches, and Wesker can't help but to notice it.
1. Holiday Season

Something for that holiday feel that's been biting at me for a long time...and I have NO idea why! So, this is a fic between Wesker/Chris (S.T.A.R.S.), and no...it's not that 'rush into sex' thing. :U So, don't go into that expecting it because I will /find you/ or at least cry. Maybe cry...ANYWAY, YEAH. WESKER AND CHRIS. CHRISTMAS APPROACHES. What will happennnn?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Holiday Season

Chris looked at the papers in his hands, the small print taking up just about every inch of the plain white canvas. The words went on and on about some case, a small case compared to the many he had seen in his years as a S.T.A.R.S. member, but still needed to be done. "Finally!" He chirped, leaning his back against his chair, swiveling around as if to show the world that he was done with the momentous amount of work. "I have it all done! And you?"

Jill's brows furrowed as the brunet closed in on her, eying her computer screen, the words 'This case' followed by a flow of empty spaces and dots captivating it. He could see the world 'bullshit' boldfaced in the middle, giving a teasing laugh upon finding it.

"I'm still working on it!" She mumbled, running her hand through her playful brown locks, blue eyes dancing along the monitor, so light that the image she saw were reflected in them. Jill never liked the aspect of filing reports (and this was proven when Captain Wesker had scolded her constantly for the poor effort she put in them, but her apparently disagreeing with so). "I'm here to police the place, not sit behind a desk typing and pounding out nonsensical letters and words." She buried her head into her arms, refusing to look at the keyboard for another second. "I surrender." A slight jingle from the bells hanging from the hanger off her desk chimed momentarily, giving an oddly jolly tune for such a put down girl.

Chris only laughed harder, patting her back and leaving her to her despair. Poor Jill he thought, walking over to the large oak door that belonged to the man of the hour, was always more of that gunner girl than anything.

He tapped the door with much gusto, as if showing the Captain would give him some sort of prize or recognition. Being with Wesker for a while now, though, Chris knew that that wasn't ever the case. The blond would be happy seeing the work done, but whether or not because it was due to the hard work of the worker never crossed his mind. Or, perhaps it had, in which the case would be the Captain Wesker just simply didn't care. He had the ability to set that tone- make it look like he really didn't give an ounce of a damn. Work was what he always did, and work was what he was good at. People and social hour didn't matter to him at all (at least, what Chris had figured), and his nice pile of paperwork would just receive a 'leave it there'...or something like that.

No voice responded to the first few knocks, so Chris brought it upon himself to walk into the office. "All done," he said, seeing a slight bright flash of color from behind Wesker's sunglasses before he rose to face him, covering them once more with the accessory he seemed to never take off. Probably wears them in the shower, too. "About the case we covered this Monday?"

His office was so plain, even during December when one would expect some sort of ornament. Chris searched for one the desk, even the walls, but it really just looked like a loaded desk in the middle of an untouched room as it commonly was. Wesker wasn't that personal guy, and actually, the empty and boring feel kinda suited him.

"That took a while, Chris." He sounded displeased, but Chris tried to shrug it off and smiled.

"Sir, I finished it. I was quite busy...so I had to juggle with my time. Either way, here it is! I'll just leave it right here," he mused, placing the stack of papers onto the man's desk, slightly ruffling the other sheets off to the side. "Anything to say?"

"Yes...it took you quite some time." Redfield looked displeased with the repetition, but tried not to show it. "You're an open book, Chris." He tried even harder. "Is there something in specific that you needed me to satisfy?"

"How about 'nice work'...?"

Wesker looked unmoved and went back down to read the open file in front of him. "Quite the child today, aren't we? I'm busy at the moment and I'd prefer you leave."

Should have expected that. Chris didn't know why, but for every single time he left with exactly the same feeling- empty and unappreciated- the yearning for Wesker's praise became so blatantly obvious to him that it did make him feel rather childish. He was always satisfied and easy to please, but being near his superior made him want more. Want something from him, absolutely anything. He also couldn't fully dismiss the fact that just something about Wesker made him so, well, fuck, _hot_. Maybe it was because Wesker was physically appealing, and so much so that Chris couldn't help but to smile and laugh nervously in his presence. Whether or not Wesker knew why he would was a completely uncomfortable feeling all in itself, so the brunet tried to avoid it as much as he could (and in part that he probably looked like a little school girl with a crush on her math teacher. So incredibly embarrassing considering how he was so far from being a school girl). Besides, it was just wrong. Wrong to like him that way, or to have that stupid crush. If anyone found out that he was feeling a bit uneasy around another man, it would be catastrophic.

"Still here?"

Chris reeled his mind back into the pit of reality. "Yeah, yeah...sorry, sir." He hoped it didn't sound as pathetic as it did to himself. Not so shockingly, a small laugh escaped from Wesker's throat, and once again, Chris found himself looking at the older man. So deep, so...

"I'm sorry, but are you really that upset about it? I have to admit, I don't really remember seeing you act this way before." The younger only shrugged, refusing to say a single word in fear that it would betray him. "'Nice work'. That's what you want me to tell you, mhm?" Wesker leaned back in his chair, his right ankle swung over to the opposite knee, his arms laid out on the arm rests. The man tilted his head into the ball of his palm, a smirk on his face as he stared him down. Yeah...make me more uncomfortable, why don't you, Captain Wesker? How about you just rip your shirt off or some weird shit? Oh, God. Scratch that. "My, my...need I be worried? Or perhaps I should tell you exactly what's on your mind seeing as how you are quite the easy one to read. Easy to get things off your shoulders from the start before they continue to burden you. Shall I begin?"

"What?" Chris looked startled but kept his cool. "No! Now, like you said before, I should be leaving. Sorry to have wasted your time." Rushy, rushy.

"So you are."

Quickly, the brunet fled from the room, his back against the door as his heart thundered away, so loud that he foolishly wondered if the others in the room heard it as well. A few of his friends looked over their shoulders, Jill being one of them, a bored expression that also held 'what the hell is wrong with you' somewhere in there. Great. You really do look as ridiculous as you feel. He waved his hand around as if to sweep them back to work, reminding them that they didn't have the luxury of 'relaxation' as he did.

"You look like Wesker mentally tore you to shreds," Valentine piped out anyway, tapping her hand mindlessly on the table. Her monitor still held the same amount of words, or rather, 'fillers', as it had before.

"Great. I look like you now?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She lit up in defense, even though she knew that her colleague was just playing around. Pushing Jill's buttons was relatively easy.

"I was kidding. Anyway, you better get back to work before he comes and sees your progress. Wesker was giving me that look just because I turned it in 'a little' late." One day to be exact. The captain was always so finicky about time.

Jill furrowed her eye brows, slamming herself back into work. She was tired of the office-like tasks, especially with the sound of jingle bells and classic Christmas songs ringing off at the desk of a nearby worker. "Aye, aye, Mr. Redfield."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_It's pretty cold out_. The weather outside was teasing Chris' skin, making him shiver if only minutely. The window was pulled down and he was sitting comfortably inside, arms folded across his chest, brown hair swaying lazily as a few breezes flew by. It was December, and though many people were in a merry mood, no doubt excited for the greatest holiday of all that was about to come, Chris felt strangely upset. Empty. Remote._ Last thing I need is following me around every corner. It's the holidays for God's sake!_ He got up, telling himself that it was just 'one of those times', proceeding to survey the surroundings outside. Lights of red and green and other assorted colors flashed whimsically outside, playing with the slight sprinkle of rain that drizzled Raccoon City. The distant sounds of laughter were heard, but were soon drowned out with phone calls and other ruckuses of everyday office life. Or, at least, S.T.A.R.S. life.

The sun had settled down by this time and many people had left. Spunky little Rebecca was out, too, complaining over the biggest migraine of a lifetime, Wesker sending her out with a low grumble and hiss (no doubt striking the little girl some worry). Jill had gotten half way done with her report and ended her shift, saving the file and 'promising' that she would finish it by tomorrow, though Chris and many others had doubted this.

"Aren't you supposed to be home?" A voice came from behind the young man, but he wasn't so surpised and carried himself with a calm fashion. "It's nearing midnight."

Chris' hands were dug deeply in his pockets as he briskly turned around to see Wesker standing before him, a mug of hot coffee in his hand, probably the blond's life source seeing as how he never seemed to sleep. The man was a machine, working constantly, like it was off of a twenty four seven time schedule. "I am, but I figured I'd just stay a bit longer. See if anyone needed help."

"How kind of you." They were bland, lifeless and empty words. But, so was every other thing that came out of his mouth (unless he was in an occasional stressed and bantering mood). "I normally would advise you to sleep," he raised the cup to his lips, the heat smoldering off of it, steaming up towards his glasses, "but, if you want to wake up completely exhausted and looking just so, I won't object." His shades were fogged and the older man took them off, wiping them off his shirt and placing them back over his eyes. Chris stood there, trying to compose himself after seeing those eyes of his- so rarely seen it practically stopped the world in the split second he had seen them.

"In other words, you just like to see the new guys-"

Wesker stared at him, and though Redfield wasn't able to look at him directly, his gaze was digging into his neck. "I like to see _you_, in particular, regret your words. You're a rather stubborn person, Chris."

"Or helpful. Remember my reason?"

"You're looking out the window, looking at the Christmas lights I assume." Well, heck...its was the holiday season. Who else, other than he, can keep a straight face thinking of merry times? "Besides, everyone is working on their own case files. You've done yours and I doubt you went and partook in any other case, right?" The brunet moved his hands up to his waist, taking one step back, keeping quiet. "Why are you really here?"

"Because you were here. Couldn't get you off my mind," Chris replied, giving him quite the sassy remark. Wesker only smirked at the comment, reminding the young man that he was still his superior with that chuckle. Chilling.

"You've tested my patience quite enough today. You best go to sleep," the man ordered, taking another sip from his coffee. He was right. To be honest, there was only one begrudging reason why he even stayed here, but seeing as how it clearly wasn't going to work out, Redfield had better move out. "I expect you here on time as usual. I don't care if you had stayed later than needed." Perfecto.

"Alright," Chris replied, rubbing his nose as another breeze of cold air brushed past him. Now, whether or not this was from the wind itself or actually from Wesker, he couldn't say for sure. It was a great time to regret not bringing a jacket, either, especially since his captain had just recently discussed enjoying the look of it on Chris' face. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"With something to keep you warm, too?"

He had eye for detail, didn't he? Turning around, the brunet exited the department, rubbing his bare shoulders as the cold air assaulted him. They picked at every inch of his skin, a shade of pink blooming in his cheeks and ears. His eyes darted back to see Wesker's back, apparently now moving on to rebuke a rough-housing rookie. Chris could distinctly almost hear his voice now- soft, so quiet...and yet always so in control.

_Shit_. How he was falling for him, he would never really know. "Spending the night alone on Christmas, Wesker?" Chris muttered to himself, laughing quietly before sprinting off to the warm comfort of home.

* * *

**A/N: **YOWZAS. Chris IS a child here! Yeesh! Well, he'll mature into that Redfield we all know (and hate or love depending on you). I want to make him a more manly character rather than that easy took-over type that you expect from a girl. You'll see more of that as chapters come on.

A little short. Just the introduction...get the juices flowing. xD

R&R? you know i luv that :3c


	2. Unlucky

I get a little too anxious writing this. Yeah, call me strange. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. Chris is a whole lot more conflicted than last time, I suppose. & WESKER JUST LIKES TEASING HIM! Stop and give the man what he wants, Captain!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Unlucky

Chris laid face down on his bed, curling the pillow up close to him, wincing as the alarm clock beside him began to ring furiously. It was five forty two, the time he normally woke up to head out to work, but his lovely idea of staying late at the department didn't mix well with his usual routine. "Too early...," he mumbled lazily, reaching his hand out to the clock, smacking away at it, not hitting the button, but damn well trying. His room hung with the prickling feeling of the cold, his heater breaking down in the midst of his deep slumber. "Of course it went out. Just my luck," the brunet said as he continued to struggle out of his ruffled blanket and bed sheets. Finding his way out, Chris fell to the floor with a rather loud thump, slipping off clumsily. _I could tell this is going to be a great day._

Shuffling over to the bathroom, Chris brushed his teeth and combed his hair quickly. He made a quick scan of his body as well, mostly his face, trying to find the signs of the lack of sleep he had. It wasn't that hard to catch it either- the bags under his eyes and color of red were a clear giveaway._ Oh...Captain Wesker is going to absolutely love this. _The expression on the man's face was still clear in his head. Strange, really, since it was just Wesker being himself. Then again, he could still get Chris all frustrated, or better yet, flustered, even when he wasn't trying.

Finding his uniform, the brunet dressed himself, grabbing a jacket before leaving to work this time. The weather outside was unforgiving, so cold that Chris found himself wishing he actually brought a second jacket. The heat in his car was turned on high, but it failed to give the young man any good amount of relief. At least the scenery outside was nice, well, nice enough to remotely get his mind off the temperature. There seemed to be more decorations out, painting the streets in dim shades of reds and greens. Snow was gently drifting down from the sky, promising a white Christmas this year, no doubt a joy to the youngsters of Raccoon City.

"Chris! Finally you're here!" Chris shot his head up, seeing Jill coming out from her car, a wide smile on her face. _Happier than usual. Suspicious. _She was dressed in a large blue jacket, it being her favorite color and all. "You looked like you were about to drift off to sleep in there. You alright?" _Drift off to sleep? ...I don't even remember getting to the parking lot? _"Aw! Maybe Redfield is just overcome by the feeling of the holidays! Come, come...I have news to share with everyone once we're inside."

Jill walked side by side with Chris, taking off her jacket first before seeing that her partner was playing around with his. He was drained and finding himself to be in and out constantly, and little miss Valentine caught it immediately. "Did you leave your brain back at home today?" She asked, helping him out and jerking his jacket off of him. "Alright, exactly when did you get home?"

"Uh...," Chris' nerves were failing him, his brain stopping for a quick moment before he could finally comprehend the question, "around midnight? I think I fell asleep at around one or one thirty, though."

"Wow...well, you sure look like you did."

"Gee, thanks, Jill."

"No problem."

The two walked to the front of the building, cubicles empty and, instead, the long tables occupied with every single person working this time. Chris was a bit confused. Wha? Why isn't anyone working? The brunet turned to see another one of Jill's smiles on her face, completely radiating with excitement and joy. _Oh, god. She's lost it._

"Everyone is here and accounted for!" Rebecca yelled out merrily, a few of the men in front of her covering their ears, noting just exactly how loud she was. "It was a whole lot easier than I thought it would be! Wesker isn't even here yet...good thing he decided to show up late, right? What a coincidence!" A few more mumbles from the older members, eying the spunky little medical with much distaste.

Valentine simply nodded and walked up front, looking back to see Chris' confused expression, laughing slightly as she had done so. "Alright," she began, much more quiet than the previous girl up front, "a few of us here have decided to throw one of those 'Secret Santa' events." Small giggles from the back were heard on recognition to Jill's words._ No doubt from the female body. _"It's just something new for this holiday season. So, we have a little box here," she continued with her speech, tapping the said object next to her, "with names of everyone in S.T.A.R.S.. With that said, I think Chris should have the honors of seeing who he gets!" A few heads turned to see the, very obviously, sluggish Chris. "Why don't you start for us?"

"Uh...okay?" He replied hesitantly, walking up and putting his hand into the box. There had to be thousands of possibilities he could end up with, so long as the lord blessed him today (which wasn't the case so far), it wouldn't be him he chose. _Christ. _Pulling out a slip, he read the name that was written neatly in Jill's hand who was now on her toes, trying to see who he had picked."Great. Thanks for the slip." His expression was mixed with surprise and resentment, looking at the paper, some of the other members now feeling the curiosity Valentine had experienced a few seconds prior. Jill gave a soft smile when she had finally realized and, as if out of sympathy, patted him on the back, whisking him away to call forth the next one aboard.

"Who did you get!" Rebecca yelled happily, bouncing up and down when the box was empty (aside from one which was reserved for their late Captain), everyone with a person to 'secretly' gift.

"No one in particular...please don't tell me you were on this."

"I sure was! I thought it would be a great idea!" The young girl sure looked proud of it, too. "Why? Oh, I know you, Chris! You wouldn't have cared if we had a Secret Santa this year unless you got someone you really didn't want. So...who was it? Was it Barry?" She looked around, shifty eyes darting to and fro. "'Cuz, between you and me...he can be a little weird-"

"...No. Barry is just fine, by the way." He looked at her, but she only waved and smiled.

"I was only joshin' you! Now, let's be serious. Who is it? There really isn't anyone here I could see you worrying about?"

"Wasn't the expression on my face the biggest giveaway, Rebecca? I got-"

A rush of cold air swept into the department, flakes of snow drifting inside, falling onto computer monitors and quickly disappearing after the landing. Rebecca turned her focus away from the man she was talking to, straightening up upon seeing the figure who just so happened to finally show up. _Oh, yeah. Only one person could make Rebecca semi-serious._

"Morning Captain Wesker!" She said, giving a little salute to him in which he only replied with a quick 'greetings'. The man was in a long black overcoat, black gloves and all. His sunglasses were a given. "Why so late?" Rebecca asked before the blond could reach his office door, probably hoping that she wouldn't utter another word to him. "You look like a shadow just hoping to fly away. I don't bite."

"Certain events occurred to have preoccupied my attention, thank you," Wesker said with the same monotone voice. Chambers only quirked her eyebrows when he entered his office, closing the door and shutting himself out from the rest of the department.

"Yeesh! A bit sassy today, aren't we!" But, that's just Wesker for you. "Anyway...back on topic. Where were we? Oh, that's right! The name! Who's the lucky girl, or guy, to have Mr. Redfield as their personal Santa?"

"Sassy." Chris quickly replied, rubbing his eyes, shutting them and hoping he wouldn't have to further explain. Prolonged silence fell between them and he knew immediately that the girl had no clue who he was getting at. "Wesker."

Her eyes lit up simultaneously, a smile fighting her lips. "Oh god!" She burst out laughing, unable to restrain the need to, holding onto her stomach and giving him a sympathetic, but amused, look. "I'm sorry, Chris! I didn't mean to, but I bet everyone was hoping they wouldn't get him. But, unlucky you did! Aw, don't worry. If there's anyone that could handle Wesker, I'm sure it'd be you." I don't think you get the idea of how wrong you are, Rebecca. "Besides, you don't have to get all fancy with the gift. He likes black...so," she patted her chin, looking up wondrously, "give him another pair of sunglasses. But they have to be black, or else he would give you another one of his lectures. 'Oh, you are rather incompetent to give me such a gift! I expected more from you Chris, for if anyone, I would have thought that you would have caught on the color I would prefer!'"

"Comedic." Rebecca's face drained, seeing Wesker's arms crossed in front of his chest when he came to view. "I've been hearing of this gifting event you are all so very well keeping hidden," he resumed, putting his hands down to grab the desk at the back of him, slightly leaning into it. Chris swallowed hard. "And now I see I have no need to find out who is giving me something." Wesker looked over at the brunet, his face reddened almost on cue, fixing his gaze to the floor. Anything to keep his attention away from his Captain. "I suppose I should ready myself for disappointment."

"What?" Chris asked, darting his eyes back to face the man in front of him. "Have I ever given you a reason to be disappointed in me?" A quiet 'ohhh' could be heard from Rebecca, but she was silenced when she saw Wesker looking curiously at her.

"Your papers. I don't believe I have to resume," he replied, leaving Rebecca for Chris. _Wow. Still worked up over something so small, Wesker? _"Still, I will be waiting for what you would like to give to me. Let's see if you can redeem yourself, eh, Chris?"

"Redemption Redfield!" Chambers piped out, only receiving both the gazes of Chris and Wesker. She was pushing the envelope with her spunky personality today, well, at least for the moment. The young woman gave an embarrassed chuckle and took a step back, letting the two proceed with their conversation, lest they chose to.

"Wouldn't dream of disappointing you again," Chris said softly, rubbing his eye again, trying to fight the feelings of sleep that was slowly enveloping him. Wesker gave an amused chuckle, not hiding it from the man he was intending it for. "What's so funny? Don't think I can do it?"

"Perhaps. But, I was laughing more at the fact that I was right. Starting to regret it?" He got up from the desk, taking a few steps closer to him, just close enough that Chris could feel the heat radiating off of him. _Oh, god. _"You should listen to your _superiors_, Chris. I suggest you go home before twelve. You look-"

"As if I'm gonna drop. Got it." Chris finished for him, not allowing, not wanting, to further lengthen the man's period of enjoyment. And, of course, to just gain some distance from him._ I swear, he's just teasing with me. He just loves to make me this way. He knows, he knows._

"Mhm. Well, I would venture a guess that you won't do it again. And, of course, I'll be waiting for your present. You say you _won't_ disappoint me, right?"

Wesker turned away, leaving both Rebecca and Chris to themselves. Redfield's mind was still fried, his face slightly red, still feeling the lingering heat from Wesker's body before the cold air finally replaced it. Rebecca looked up at him, quite confused to see him in such a state.

"You okay?" She asked him, poking his side, earning a slight jerk in response. She was delighted from his childish hiss.

"Erg. I'm fine, I'm fine." He breathed heavily, taking her hand and putting it back to her side. "I just...need to think about what to give him."

"A knuckle sandwich!" Chris looked away, putting his hands into his pockets, hearing Rebecca's ridiculous suggestions slowly weaken into mumbles, his mind too focused on the blond that was so close...so tortuously close. "And then you kick him!"

"Yeah...anyway, you better go start working on your files. I'm gonna have to do a little snooping or something." Rebecca looked rather upset when he had shrugged her off, walking around before plopping down into his seat, thinking about how he would be able to get around this._ Shit, it would be a whole lot easier if Wesker were to give me something. I don't really ask for much...and God, I don't know if an item is what I would like from him. _Chris scolded himself quickly, running his hands through his hair, trying oh so hard to fight that growing feeling welling up inside of him. It was to no avail, though. Wesker was just so different. So different from everyone else, making him that more desirable. But, of course, being as lucky as he was, Chris wasn't going to get anything from him. His Captain was handsome, smart, mysterious, and yeah, Chris was a sucker for the mysteries. _Just a crush. Just a stupid crush! Get it out of your mind. It can't be anything serious and it absolutely won't be anything serious._

So many lies. So many lies were taking hold of him. No, there was just no way he could deny it. _Wesker had him hooked._ He had him absolutely begging for more. Chris could control himself under the normal circumstances, but this was different. Those little thoughts of infatuation one had in high school was ten times that here. Perhaps even more, and Chris was very well aware of it.

_If he were to give me anything, he could fuck me for all I care._ Redfield rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, swiping a pencil off his desk and seeing the scene outside again. Snowing. Colorful. Some children were running outside, all bundled up, finally awake and reveling in the white fluff that precipitated down on the city. Even the sound of bells were heard, probably ringing off miles away, swinging to the soft notes of the carols that accompanied it. Chris took a deep sigh, hanging his head low, tapping the end of his pencil on his nose. _If only Wesker were that simple._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** WOWOWOWOW. Alright. Chris is totally starstruck. AHA. G-GET IT?

/thrown out a window

Yeah, yeah...corny. I know. Anyway, I wonder what Chris is gonna give Wesker. What do you guys think? More importantly, what would you guys want him to give his dearheart Wesker?

R&R. Maybe even answer the little question I gave you guys! :'D


End file.
